


Sympathy For The Devil

by singsfromthesoul



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, I have a bunch of drabbles written down in this verse but idk what to do with them, au where these two grew up together, brotps y'all, thiss is literally just Jessica pondering about Stuff for 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsfromthesoul/pseuds/singsfromthesoul
Summary: Prompt: 'Do you think we're bad people?'Jessica and Matt sit together on a rooftop and contemplate their lives.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sympathy For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven't forgotten about my other fic, I'm just having a bit of trouble with it at the moment. Writing club with @saarus led to this prompt and this little drabble that I really liked. I've conceptualized a whole au when Jessica and Matt grow up together after losing their respective parents (and written some bits down) so if anyone is interested in reading more of that verse please let me know!

The air was particularly cold that night. Jessica's knuckles were bloody and Matt had a cut on his cheekbone, right below the end of his mask. After she heard the sound of the man hitting the dumpster below after being thrown off the roof, she'd slumped against the nearest wall and sunk all the way to the floor. He’d listened intently for a few seconds, then sat down next to her, still trying to catch his breath. For once, there were no more men after them.

It was rare that Matt would take a break, he'd been restless for as long as Jessica had known him. But for him, stopping for a moment, catching his breath, it was vulnerability.

Jessica examined her knuckles. "Do you think we're bad people?"

Matt turned his head toward her. It was usually him who loved to bring up the heavy-hitting existential questions but tonight she thought of bones broken under her hands, of blood on the pavement. It's not like the people they went after were saints. They were, at the very least, criminal or corrupt and morally reprehensible in some way. And yet it was more than she had ever seen herself doing. The PI business was more low-key in that its targets were shitheads but that was about it, yet whenever Matt would call her for help on something it felt different. Seeking out people with the intent of hurting them was different somehow. She didn't regret it by any stretch of the imagination, but Jessica felt it was still a fair question to ask.

Matt looked away and took a deep breath, seemingly pondering the question. She shouldn't have asked. Not him at least. Matt somehow still had had his faith to guide his actions and would surely give some unnecessarily philosophical weight to it. But if she didn't ask him, then who? She didn't regularly hold talks with a priest like Matt did, and despite Trish knowing both of their secrets she wouldn't understand, not really. Not like Matt would.

She knows that this is exactly the type of question to keep him up at night, to eat at him while he was at work or having dinner. The type of question he would never stop thinking about until the day he breathed his last.

Jessica was more the type to attempt to flush it out of her system. Whiskey was exceptionally good for flushing out pesky thoughts.

"I don't know, Jess," his voice was hoarse. "I want to be, but I don't know if a good man is what this city needs. As it stands, it only has me." He scoffed. "And you on the weekends and holidays."

She scoffed. "Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes at you, idiot."

Still, she scooted a little closer to him and the night felt a bit less cold. Not for her, of course. Sympathy for the devil, and all that.


End file.
